


Personal Time

by YetAnotherSmutWriter



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Female Masturbation, Gen, Masturbation, More Characters to Soon Be Added, My First Smut, Possibly a Non-Despair AU, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YetAnotherSmutWriter/pseuds/YetAnotherSmutWriter
Summary: A collection of one-shots of Danganronpa girls masturbating. Enjoy!





	Personal Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for taking the time to read my story! This is my first smut fanfic so please understand that it may not be that good. I'm welcome to any criticisms, though! And feel free to leave any suggestions. Thank you and enjoy!

Tenko Chabashira rushes into her dorm room and shuts the door hastily. Her back rests against the door as she continues to breathe heavily. She just had to have seen that…didn’t she?

Twenty minutes prior to this moment, Tenko offered Himiko Yumeno for a walk around The Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles. To Tenko’s slight surprise, Himiko agreed. The walk started off normal…well normal as it could be considering Tenko’s random outbursts of obsession with Himiko. Himiko is trying her best to pay no mind to them anymore. Note trying.

What happened at the end walk was very abnormal and maybe even a bit chaotic. Tenko figured that she must’ve walked a bit faster than Himiko. What could be the other explanation, considering Himiko tripped over Tenko’s leg?

Tenko apologized profusely, but she halted her apologies for a moment when she noticed what position Himiko fell in. She was in a position where Tenko, and anyone else behind Himiko for that matter, could get a look up the self-proclaimed mage’s skirt. However, if it was just that, Tenko could’ve lived with herself a little bit. What has sent the Aikido master into frenzy is the fact that she noticed that Yumeno must’ve forgotten her undergarments for that day.

Himiko forgave Tenko for accidently tripping her, not noticing that Tenko saw what she saw. Chabashira issued out another apology before running away in shame…leaving the other girl confused.

Back to the current moment, Tenko’s back continues to rest against the door as she covers her face with her hands. Is she ashamed? That probably won’t even explain half of the emotions Tenko is feeling right now. However, one emotion she’s definitely feeling is disgust. After years of protesting against (assaulting more like) degenerate males, she did the very thing those menaces would do! Was it intentional? Doesn’t matter…the deed was still done.

Although…there is one other thing that she is feeling that’s leaving her confused…a feeling she could only describe as lust.

 _“Am…I turned on right now?”_ Tenko thinks to herself.

Without even checking manually, she can feel a little damp spot inside of her panties. Oh...great. If seeing up Himiko’s skirt wasn’t enough, now she’s actually excited by it.

 _“Just like a degenerate male.”_ she thinks cursedly to herself.

However, as much as her mind told herself not to, she cannot help but slip a hand into her panties. As soon as her hand makes contact with her private area, she feels an electrifying sensation ripple throughout her entire body.

She quickly shoots her hand out of her skirt, her heavy breathing becoming more apparent.

She’s disgusted with herself and tries to use every brain cell she has to convince her to go to sleep and hope she’ll forget about the event between her and Himiko or at the very least have this feeling of lust go away.

Unfortunately, Tenko’s brain is working against her morals that she’s trying so hard to keep up. Finally she breathes out a sigh, cursing herself one last time.

_“I’m so sorry Himiko!”_

One of Tenko’s hands disappears back into her skirt and eventually back into her panties. She starts to gently rub at her clit, sending another stimulating feeling through her…this one causing her to quietly moan. She continues to massage at her pussy as the room becomes filled with her soft moans. If she remembered correctly, the dorms are all soundproof, so she can moan as loud as she wanted. However, she decides to play it safe just in case she’s wrong.

After a bit more rubbing, Tenko’s breath slows down as she takes her hand away from her crotch to briefly look at her hand. As she expects, her fingers is coated in her juices. Tenko’s breathing resorts back to its heavy state, this sight turning her on even more. She takes her other hand and directs it back to the area her other hand previously was.

_“Maybe I should take some of my clothes off...it’ll probably feel better.”_

As much as she hated to, she pulls her hand out of her panties again and uses both her hands to pull down her skirt slowly. After eventually taking it off and throwing it toward no particular place, she starts to slide off her dark-colored, flower-patterned undergarment. She surprises herself with a small moan issuing out from her after her panties come off. The cool air of the room feels nice against her vagina as Tenko then takes a peak at her panties. She notices the wet spot inside the piece of cloth, this also making her even wetter.

After her panties join her skirt in the corner, one of Tenko’s hands gets right back to work at her lower lips. This time, instead of softly rubbing it, she’s massaging it with much vigor, her moans becoming more frequent. Chabashira decides to pleasure herself more by sliding her other hand slowly up her chest, this movement sending more electric shocks of pleasure through her. Her hand makes its way into her bra and onto her right breast. She could tell before that her nipples were hard, her hand now touching one of them being confirmation. She rubs her right nipple slowly as her other hand increases speed. She decides to take this up a notch as she gradually slides her index finger inside of her. Even when she does this with much caution, she almost bellows out a loud moan, luckily restraining it a little bit. With that step done, she starts to pump her finger in and out of her pussy, while she lightly pinches her erect nipple with the other hand. The room soon becomes nothing but a harmony of heavy breathing and restraint moans being conducted by the woman whose back is still against the door.

Tenko opens her eyes abruptly as she realizes where she is still standing. She kicks off her sandals and begins to rush over to the bed. However, she slightly trips. Her hand that is paying attention to her breast quickly shoots out to grab the door handle to prevent the girl from falling face flat. Still using the handle as support, she lifts herself up and rushes toward the bed pulling her hand a little forcefully from the handle. She quickly arrives at her bed and promptly sits in the middle. She reaches up the back of her shirt and unclasps her bra, sliding it off along with her shirt in a matter of seconds. She throws the articles of clothing off the side of the bed as her hands attend back to the areas they were assigned to earlier.

As her index finger continues to work its wonders at her nether regions, Tenko decides to stop holding back. Her moans become even louder, to the point of almost screaming as she decides to slide in another finger, sending another pleasurable chill amongst her body.

Tenko lies down on her back and then flips onto her stomach, raising her ass in the air a short while later. This position squishes her breasts against the mattress; therefore the hand that she was dedicating time to that area went swiftly to her pussy lips adding even more pleasure in her experience.

As soon as her other hands meets the other at her pink folds…she feels a sensation starting to arise in her. She is close. However, being a little impatient, Tenko flips right onto her back and works her hands faster down there. She doesn’t want to wait for this orgasm any longer. Her breathing is heavier than that of a 100-pound weight, her moans now close to ear-piercing, and two of her right fingers continue to thrust in and out of her pussy, her left hand aiding the process by massaging it. She decides to add in another finger and that is when she loses it.

Her moans halt as she bites her lip, her hands remaining static as well. She lifts up her waist from the bed a little bit as her orgasm rips through her body. After a couple seconds, her breathing slows down as the sensation soon stops. Her hips collapse down on the bed and she tears her hands away from her pussy and puts them at her side.

“Hah…that was…incredible.” she says out loud, deciding not to keep her comments within her thoughts.

She lifts one of her hands close to her face as to inspect it. Of course, her fingers are coated with fluids that are the result of her orgasm. She lifts up her a head a bit and notices she made a bit of a mess on the sheets as well.

As much as her tired body told her not to, she slowly gets up from the bed and travels around the room to retrieve her clothes, her steps stumbling a bit. After getting fully dressed and washing her hands away of any “evidence,” Tenko makes her way to the door.

To the aikido master’s surprise, the door is not fully closed. She slightly panics and prays that no one outside potentially heard her.

She opens her door and peaks outside and breathes a sigh of relief when she sees no one is outside. She closes and locks her door and makes her way down the stairs, a slight spring in her step. That is…until she hears someone’s door open and close.

She quickly turns around and sees that her classmate Shuichi Saihara is standing outside his dorm room.

“Ah, hello Tenko.”

“Uh…hey!” Tenko greets back as she starts to walk out the dormitory.

“By the way…” he continues, “Are you okay?”

Tenko freezes when he asks that, “What do you mean?”

“It’s just…when I was going to my room…I thought I heard you screaming. Were you practicing your neo-aikido by any chance?”

Tenko clenches her fist as a fit of anger wells up in her. Shuichi doesn’t have any time to protest as Tenko rushes over to him and throws him on his back.

“You degenerate males!” Tenko hollers at the unfortunate boy, “Always prying into a lady’s private business.”

Tenko storms out of the dormitory as Shuichi slowly gets up, his now aching back preventing him to get up any faster. As he gets up, he processes Chabashira’s parting words.

“Private business…”

He rests his finger against his chin as he tries to understand what she meant by that. Suddenly, his eyes widen and his face inherits an obvious blush, figuring out exactly what she meant. He tilts his head down as he walks out the dormitory.

 

 

 

 


End file.
